Lover of the pharaoh
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: Emma is a normal village girl, who has been a thief and Bakura was her lover. The pharaoh Atemu meets her and they fall in love. What will happen?


Emma had carried home water to her sick siblings. Normally, she was a thief, but when it came to her family she had to get into action and help them. She had been the lover of the thief Bakura, but he has now disappeared, so she hoped never to see him again.

"Mother, here is the water!" She said and her mother took it

"Thank you, Emma! I hope Ra gives you sunshine!" Her mother said

"Everyone else hopes Anubis gives me death!" She muttered

Then she saw someone riding to their village. She ran to meet up with them, but then heard them yelling:

"The Pharaoh is incoming!"

She ran to hide. The pharaoh knew who the lover of Bakura was and he wanted her head cut off.

'I should keep still until they are gone!' She thought

"Has anyone seen the thief Bakura?!" Someone yelled

No one said anything.

'Am I the only one who knows were he is? I hated him all the time, but was still attracted to him! When I heard about the millennium items, I hated him so much!' She thought

"Anilorac! Where are you?!" Someone familiar yelled

"Mother! What's wrong?!" Emma had stood up and asked

"Your little sister is gone!" Her mother told her

"Oh my god! Don't worry, I'll go and find her!" Emma said and tried to leave but then got caught by a guard

"Where is Bakura?!" He asked

"I don't want to tell! He'll abuse me!" She said as she struggled

"Why?!" He asked violently

"AHHH!!! STOP! You're hurting me!" She yelled with so much pain

He let go and she dropped on the ground and blood was spread on her back. Her mother ran up to her.

"Oh, Emma!" She said and helped her

Then a little crimson haired girl came up.

"Anilorac! You're safe!" Emma said, but then winced in pain

"Lay still!" Her mother begged

"I don't want to tell them, because then he'll come and hit me again, maybe even kill me and I want to see my siblings grow up!" Emma said

Then she saw someone walking up to her. She saw the pharaoh bending in front of her. Then she winced again, so she fell forwards and he took her.

"Thanks, my lord!" She said

He helped her up. Or more, he carried her bridal style.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing, my pharaoh?" She asked

"I'm taking you with me!" He said

"My pharaoh, please don't take my oldest daughter away. My husband died years ago and I need help!" Her mother begged

Emma jumped out of his arms and embraced her mother.

"I can't leave! My mother needs me!" She said

"But we don't need you!" Someone yelled from the crowd

"Are you my mother?!" She asked

"Don't you have anyone else?" He asked

"Well, there is Ray, my older brother, but he's gone!" Emma told him

"Describe him!" He ordered

"Uhm, long black hair, golden cat like eyes, kinda tall, having a head band and some tore out clothes!" She said

"Ray? That Ray?" The pharaoh asked

"What? You know him?" She asked

"Yeah, he's my best friend!" He said

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah, he's been for the last years!" He said

"Okay! But he hasn't been here since the Bakura thing!" She said

"And that happened some months ago!" He said. "How about you come with me, convince him to come back here and you'll stay with me?"

"Why would I stay with you?" She asked

"Now that was a rude question!" Said one of the guards

"Stay back!" The pharaoh ordered. "I have to get the truth!"

"What are you going to do? Torture me until I say something? Don't think so!" She said

"Why wouldn't torture help?" He asked

"I've been tortured not to tell!" She said

"I wouldn't torture you!" He said

"Why not?" She asked

"Because, then I wouldn't get anything out of you." He told her

"Mother, I want to try this! And if Ray doesn't come back, I'll kick his ass fast and hard!" She said a chuckled and so did her mother between sobs.

"It's your choice, Emma! Take care of you!" Her mother said and hugged her tight

"You know that I love you, mother! Anilorac, take care of mother!" Emma said and kissed her crimson haired little sister on her forehead as she nodded

Emma went up, but more limped after him and stumbled and once again he caught her.

"Are you in that much pain?" He asked

"After that your guard there reopened my wounds it actually pained more than before!" She said, but then hissed in pain

Then he carried her bridal style again.

"I'll carry her to the palace!" He said and started walking

"Won't you get tired?" Emma asked

"Nah, I don't know! I never carried a girl from another village home to my palace!" He said

"It's not that far!" Said Emma

"What's your name?" He asked

"Emma, Emma Motou!" She said. "What should I call you?"

"Atemu is my name!" He said

"Okay, then I'll call you that!" She said and laid her head on his shoulder as she had her arms around his neck.

After some time they had reached the palace. Emma had fallen asleep, don't ask me how. Atemu carried her up to his room and laid her on the queen sized bed. He pulled the covers over her thin, but beautiful frame. She slept peacefully. He left the room and went to his throne room. There stood his best friend Ray.

"Ray, your sister is here!" Atemu said

"What?! Is Emma here?! When did she come?!" He asked

"Just now! You have to go back to your home and help your mother and your siblings!" Atemu said

"Yami, even if I really had to…"

"Ray? Anilorac and the others are sick!" Someone said from the opening of the throne room

"Emma!" He yelled and ran to hug her.

"Please, Ray!" She said into his neck

He combed her dreadlocks through, as he thought of it. Then they pulled away.

"How long will you stay?" He asked

"Until they have gotten out what I know about Bakura!" Emma told him

"Okay, but, remember, I'm doing this for the whole family, Emma!" He said and hugged her one last time and then left

'I love you!' She told him mentally

'I love you too!' He told her and left wholly

"Didn't you sleep well?" He asked

"I missed the warmth!" She said with a weak smile

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm usually in needy of warmth while sleeping!" She told him as a blush started to spread on her cheeks

"Are you blushing?" He asked

"No!" She said, but the blush went into a deeper red colour

Then he stood just in front of her. She buried her bangs over her eyes. Then he took up his hand to her chin. They looked deeply into each others eyes. Her violet eyes then started to seem bigger than they already did. Atemu liked those eyes very much. Then he leaned in and she leaned up and they met in a kiss. Okay, now her eyes grew wider again, but then she closed them and enjoyed the sensation of kissing the pharaoh of Egypt. Then they just had to pull away for air.

"Wow!" Was the only thing she said

"Do you want me to accompany you to the bedroom?" He asked as he led her to his room again

Just outside his room, he started kissing her again. They then stumbled into his room and down on his bed. He started tugging at her dress, but he had to pull away for air. He looked down at Emma, whose coal liner almost smudged down to her ear. He smiled down at her and started to take of her dress and she started to take of his clothes. They kissed each other again. And now their clothes were off. Then they heard knocking on the door. Emma burst into laughter, and started to put on her dress again. Atemu put on his clothes and opened the door.

"Pharaoh, you have a meeting soon. Just to let you know!" Said one of the guards

"Thank you!" Atemu said and closed the door and then looked at Emma who stared out at beautiful nature. He sat behind her and started kissing her neck. "I'm sorry, if I went a little too far!"

She just hissed as he neared a scar between her neck and her shoulder.

"What did he do?" Atemu asked

"When we did that, he either scratched me or had a knife in the game!" She said

"He has to be stopped!" Atemu said

He saw some crystal like tears fall down her cheeks. He wiped them away as he turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Have I told you that I love you?" He asked

"No, but I love you too!" She said and kissed him

Then it knocked on the door again.

"Sire, the meeting is starting!" A woman said

"I have to go!" He said as he gave her another kiss. "I'll come back later!"

He left. She looked back out. Then someone came in.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I am Mahaado and I'm taking you to the medicine woman!" He said as he showed her the way

In a chamber stood a man in a white robe and held some herbs.

"So, you are the girl that the pharaoh found?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm Bakura's ex lover!" She said

Then she saw an elder woman coming in.

"Ah, the young lady of the pharaohs I presume?" She asked and Emma nodded. "Good! You two, get out! - Now dear, take of your dress!"

Emma did as she was told and on her back were the reopened wounds and laid down the bed in front of her.

"Oh dear! Bakura has done real damage on you!" She said

"He hurt me so much!" She said in a sobbing whisper

"Don't cry! You're safe with the pharaoh!" Said the woman as she had out some herbs on Emma's back

"I hope you're right!" Emma whispered

Later…

Atemu was on his way to his rooms, as he heard someone moaning in pain. He went in. He saw Emma lying on her stomach without any clothes.

"How are you?" His question startled her

"I'm okay, just a stinging feeling on the back!" She said

He took of some of the covers and watched the wounds on her back. They were so big and they had been infected once, but the medicine woman had helped her to get dirt out of her wounds.

"Did Bakura do every wound?" He asked

"No, my father and I did the others!" Emma told him

"Together?" He asked

"No, he did the smaller wounds; I did the biggest by mistake!" She said

"How did you do that?" He asked

"I got a rake scratching my back, when I and my brother were outside!" She said

He kissed the wound all up to her neck.

"You're very clumsy, aren't you?" He asked

"Well, yeah!" Said Emma

He lied next to her and looked her in the eyes. They were now normal size. He took his hand to her cheek and felt her blush rise.

"You're cute when you're blushing!" He said, which made her blush even more

He then kissed her and she kissed him back. He didn't want her to turn and feel pain, but she did, so he pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" He said

"I'm fine!" She said

"I don't want you to be in so much pain!" Atemu said

"But now I am!" She said and lay back on her stomach.

Atemu stared at her.

'She's so beautiful, just like an angel!' He thought

He then stood up and pulled of his clothes and went to lie down. He moved his finger up and down the scar that also lined her spine. She seemed to be asleep.

'One day, I want to make love to you!' He thought and then fell asleep.

"Me too!" She said out loud

Next morning…

Emma woke up with no warmth, but she felt she was lying on her side. She felt on her back and nowhere was the scars that she, her father and Bakura had made.

'They're gone!' She thought

Then she saw in the corner of her eye, that Atemu stood at the opening of the door.

"They've healed I see!" He said

"Yeah, they have!" She said

"Did you say something like 'me too' when I had a thought tonight?" He asked

"Uhm, well you see…" She started but he interrupted her by kissing her and laid her back on the bed and they took of each others clothes.

He pushed in and out of her all the time and he never hurt her. She moaned for every time he pushed in himself into her. Then he stopped and they just lay there, his arm around her waist and they looked out the window.

"I miss my family!" She then said

"We all should! But, you'll get to meet them some day, and Ray will take care of them!" Atemu said

"I love you!" She said

"I love you too!" He said

"Thank you!" She said and kissed him again

Then they fell asleep.

Later…

"My pharaoh, are you awake?" A female voice asked

"Uhm, yes Isis, wait a moment!" He said and put his clothes on and then opened the door

"You have a meeting soon, but I'll get Mahaado to get you later! Good bye, my pharaoh!" She said and left

"Ems, get up! My maids sew you some clothes!" He said as he pushed her a little, but she just shrugged and mumbled.

He chuckled. He never thought he would love her so much. Then it knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mahaado!" He said and Mahaado came in. "Look at her! She's a fallen angel. Why did the gods leave her here?"

"I do not know, my pharaoh. I guess the gods wanted her to be happy!" Mahaado said

"Thanks, for being honest, Mahaado!" Atemu said, kneeled down, kissed Emma on the cheek and they left

Then she woke up.

"Atemu?" She asked, but no answer. 'Must've gone to a meeting.'

But a note lied under his pillow. She picked it up and read it.

_Every night is the same. Lonely. I will always be alone. No one can save me from the shadows. My father and my mother, they left me with Mahaado and Isis and the other priests._

'You're not alone, because I love you so much!' She thought

Then she saw the maids standing there.

"We're going to give you some clothes and we'll be on our way!" One of them said and left the clothes lying on the bed.

She looked at them and just took what looked like a dress and afterwards she went out from the chamber and looked around the palace. Then Mahaado came.

"Hello, young lady!" He said

"Hello, uhm, excuse me, what was your name again?" She asked

"Mahaado!" He said

"Okay, well, hi Mahaado!" She said

"You seem happier today. I've heard your scars are gone!" He said

"Yeah, they were not so good to have, but now I feel better and wanna kick Bakuras ass if he's in that meeting Atemu is in!" She said

"I am truly sorry, but I cannot say anything!" Mahaado said

"Well, can you show me around then?" She asked

"Of course, my lady!" He said

He showed her everything until the meeting was done.

"SHE WAS A WHORE ANYWAY! THAT BITCH!" It was Bakura

'I knew it!' She thought

"There you are! Hey, baby, I've missed you!" He said

"Fuck you to hell, Bakura! I hated you from the beginning!" She said

"Your punishment is death, thief!" The pharaoh ordered

He then went over to Emma.

"Come on, Emma! I don't want you to see him again!" He said and pushed her away

"Atemu, why didn't you tell me that you found Bakura?" She asked

"I don't want to talk about it!" He said

"And… you're not alone… I'm here… right?" She asked

"You found…?" He asked

"Yeah, it was under your pillow. I love you. More than you can ever imagine!" She said

Tears welled up in his eyes. He embraced her tightly, like if he would let go, she would disappear forever.

"I love you too!" He said, his eyes closed tight

She held him back. After a while, which seemed like eternity, he pulled away.

"Emma, would you marry me?" He asked

She took his hand to her heart. It was beating fast.

"Of course!" She said

He then kissed her hardly, but passionately.

3 years later…

"It's a boy!"

"Atemu, what are we going to name him?" Emma asked her husband and pharaoh

"I don't know!" He said

"He looks so much like you! He has your hair, your tiny hands…"

"And your eyes!" Atemu said and kissed her

"He looks like a little battler!" She said

"Then, let's call him Yugi!" He said

"Game in Japanese! Cute! I like it!" She said and looked down at the little baby in her arms. "Hi Yugi!"

He gurgled and laughed.

"Aw… He's cute, just like you!" She said

"I love you, Emma!" He said, but the baby seemed jealous. "And you too, Yugi!"


End file.
